


No Hands, No Guilt

by harvroth



Series: Eric And Jack's Nighttime Secrets [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Eric Isn't Actually Really In It, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that as soon as he sees Bitty in the morning, he'll be completely overwhelmed by guilt, and most likely blush and run off, currently though, he's going to enjoy the post orgasm bliss, wishing that the little baker was in his bed beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands, No Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Check, Please fic I've posted, although I've written loads (a lot of smut and a lot of fluff - a few inspired by tumblr prompts) which I may post :)  
> Enjoy x  
> Also, I'm not sure how to make the writing italic on this (haven't had it very long) and the first 5 paragraphs are supposed to be. I will learn.

Jack looked down, swaying a little at the sight of Eric Richard Bittle on his knees in front of him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half open as he leans forward, widening his mouth.

Jack groans loudly as soon as Bitty's wet warm mouth envelopes Jack's throbbing cock. Licking it gently before taking a long suck of it.

"Fuck, Bittle, fuck," Jack pants, his hands instinctively moving to Eric's hair and tangling in it, not tight enough to force him down but tight enough to not let him move away.

Which he absolutely cannot do. 

Jesus Christ, it's only been 2 minutes and the orgasm is already pulling in him, his hands tightening around the silky golden hair- 

Jack's eyes snap open, and he looks around, blinking, before groaning in disappointment as he realises he's in his own bedroom, on his own.

He falls back on to the bed, flushed and sweaty but completely unsatisfied.

His cock is still painfully hard, but trapped in his tight boxer briefs. Jack so desperately wants to touch himself, to skate his hand under his boxers and to rub himself, it would probably only take 30 seconds he can already feel pre-cum leaking. 

But he's stopped by guilt. He can't. There's no way he can touch himself and think of Bitty. It would be wrong. They're friends, and Bitty doesn't even know Jack's gay.

No he can't do it. 

Jack shakes his head at himself, before moving, trying to get a comfortable position.

He lets out a long groan, though, as his sensitive cock rubs against the clingy material and oh god, it feels fucking great.

Jack freezes, maybe he could just rub against his boxers, and not directly wank, maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty if he didn't actually touch himself.

He's a hormonal young man, he can't be expected not to sort himself out, right? 

Right.

He settles on his back, pulling the quilt so it's under him and not on him, before he starts to hesitantly rock his hips up. He shudders and exhales at the sensation.

After a few experimental rubs, he does it more confidently, tilting his hips up the slightest bit so that his boxers stretch against his cock, giving it relief. 

Dropping his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes he clenches the quilt in his hand, tight. Puffs of breath leave his mouth as he rocks up quicker and quicker.

"Oh god," he can't help but moan quietly as his stomach jerks and his balls tighten.

Bitty's face flashes in his head and then he's coming, shuddering as the cum shoots out, blocked by the fabric. 

Panting, he flops against the bed, before slowly pushing his fingers past the waist band of his now stained grey boxers and slipping them over his cock.

He shivers again as the cooling cum rolls down his stomach, before reaching for his previously discarded t-shirt and rubbing himself clean, and then wiggling out of his underwear.

He drops them into a pile on the floor, before rolling under the quilt, sighing in satisfaction and smiling against his pillow.

He knows that as soon as he sees Bitty in the morning, he'll be completely overwhelmed by guilt, and most likely blush and run off, currently though, he's going to enjoy the post orgasm bliss, wishing that the little baker was in his bed beside him.

He falls back asleep soon after, Bitty still in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any spelling or punctuation mistakes, or something you don't like, please tell me, it was quite rushed and barely checked so I apologise if it's badly written.  
> I hope you liked it anyhow, thanks for reading x  
> My tumblr is claycro come talk to me xxx


End file.
